A thousand lights
by Britishgirl99
Summary: It wasn't like Ziva to doubt her own decisions but it was only now occurring to her what she had agreed, no suggested they did. Ziva and Tony spend a weekend together in Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my latest fanfic. Yes it's another Tiva, I did say I liked writing the last one and I did. I have never been to Las Vegas so if you live there or have visited Vegas or just know I have got some of the details wrong I am very sorry, hope it doesn't stop you reading it and I hope you like it. As always please review!

_Italics_- Hebrew

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NCIS!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked, a worried look on his face that told Ziva he was concerned that she was having second thoughts about the decision they had made, well half an hour a go.

"Yes of course" she replied, smiling sheepishly. It wasn't like Ziva to doubt her own decisions but it was only now occurring to her what she had agreed, no suggested they did.

"Ok" said the lady at the desk, standing up and walking towards Ziva and Tony, "are you ready to get married?"

**24 hours earlier**

The plane landed at McCarran International airport at 17, 00 hours in Las Vegas. It had been a long week for the MCRT and before last night it had been 3 days since anyone had last seen their own homes, they were all shattered by the time Gibbs had given them permission to leave and craving their own beds as sleeping on the floor next to your desk was not the most comfortable position one could spend their nights in.

Tony had made plans to go to Vegas for a weekend break and it was only last night that Ziva had invited herself to come too. Usually he would have said no but it was Ziva and she did deserve a break, so he had agreed (though he probably didn't have much choice) to let her tag along.

"Why Las Vegas" Ziva asked Tony curiously as they waited for their luggage at the carrousel.

"Why not?" Tony replied.

"I just thought of you more as the Miami beach or Panama city type" Ziva said matter of factly.

"Well, I used to be, but I have matured now and thought I would give gambling a go, it's more…"

"Mature" Ziva smiled, finishing Tony's sentence for him.

"Yes" he replied hesitantly, unsure of Ziva's intentions with the comment.

Once they had waited nearly an hour for their suitcases they grabbed a taxi to the hotel. It was only 15 minutes away from the airport but the taxi driver managed to fit an hour's conversation (or monologue) into that short space of time making the trip seem much, much longer. The hotel was packed and nearly everyone except for the new arrivers appeared to be drunk, all clutching some form of alcoholic drink, despite the fact it was only 7 in the evening. "My kind of place" Tony said smiling, gazing around the casino in ore.

"Of course it is, DiNozzo" Ziva sighed, turning back to the front desk. They then checked in and headed up to their room. It was a very typical hotel room but luckily, immaculately kept. "Only one bed?" Ziva commented, eyeing the King-sized sceptically.

"Well if you had informed me earlier, you were interrupting my trip I could have made special arrangements, so it's your fault really." Ziva didn't answer, just turned away from Tony and began unpacking her bag. "Do you want me to call for a mattress?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Ziva said rotating sharply to face DiNozzo a horrified look on her face, "I wouldn't be caught dead sharing a bed with you!"

Now it was Tony's turn not to reply, he went to call room service while Ziva continued to unpack her bag. "Wait" Tony said, running back into the room, "Have you been to the doctor's recently?"

"What for?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Oh, you know, just for that little noise you make when you sleep, it's nothing really, you just… snore like a drunken sailor! In fact no, you snore louder than a drunken sailor!" Tony said, exasperated.

"Oh, I didn't realise." Ziva replied turning again to hide the small smile now forming on her lips.

"You didn't… oh never mind, just don't blame me if I kill you in your sleep!" Tony said his voice higher than usual. Ziva just smiled.

After briefly exploring the casino and losing $20 in the process, Tony and Ziva hit the rack. It was pretty early but both were still suffering from a combination of jet lag and a week's lack of sleep resulting in Ziva being knocked out pretty much instantly and Tony suffering through her snoring for an hour before sleep finally took over.

The next morning they explored Vegas. They saw Hotel Paris, the Bellagio and Caesar's Palace and took a stroll down the boulevard passing the chapel. Ziva paused outside, glancing up at the shining, white walls. How many people had passed through those doors? Ziva thought, how many had in one moment, pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their lives? Did they realise the commitment? Probably not. To most the idea of marrying in Vegas probably sounded like the furthest thing from romance there could be, but something about it drew Ziva to that chapel. Maybe it was the lack of planning that made her like it, the decision made in one moment, no thinking involved; no one to ask meant that nobody could deny them the opportunity, not even her father. At this thought Ziva's mind wandered to a conversation she had had with her brother years ago while they were both still teenagers.

"_Do you think we shall ever find love, Ari?" _Ziva asked her older brother, tears running down her face, she had asked her father earlier that day about the strange and exciting concept of marriage, she was 16 and nearly obsessed with idea of love and romance, something she hadn't yet experienced. Though Eli David had told her she was being ridiculous and that she should not be focused on anything other than her studies at that moment in time. This comment had stung Ziva hard, she felt like this was her father's subtle way of telling her that she did not have the right to love, or to be loved; her father condemned the idea of tears so she did not let them fall down her face until she had found her brother, he she could trust.

"_Ziva… you will find a happy ending one day" _Ari smiled at his little sister, holding her close.

"_How do you know? How do you know we won't end up like Aba? I don't think he believes in love Ari, not love for another person at least" _Ziva whispered, her eyes wet with tears.

"_He does believe in love Ziva, he loves you and Tali and Israel, Aba knows though that to love another for a long time is a risk he cannot afford to take, not when he spends his life protecting the country that is his one true love. Ziva you are nothing like him, trust me on this." _Ziva nodded, though she could hear it again, that strange edge in her brother's voice when he spoke of their father, she had never heard it at any other time and she had also never mentioned it to Ari.

"_You do not think he loves you?" _Ziva asked, though another wave of sobs was coming on and she wasn't sure if her brother could make out that last part. He pulled her closer as she sobbed into his shirt, drenching it in tears; Ziva did not hear Ari when he answered, _"Perhaps…" _he murmured into his little sister's hair.

"Ziva, you coming?" Tony asked as he watched her stare up at the chapel, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Ziva didn't answer.

"Tony, have you ever thought of getting married?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the chapel.

"You offering?" he asked her laughing.

"I'm serious Tony" Ziva said turning to him.

"Yes, once, Wendy, we were engaged but I thought you knew that."

Ziva looked at him curiously for a moment then sighed, "Yes, I did know that"

"Then why ask?" Tony said, slightly worried now. Ziva's attitude had changed rapidly she seemed fascinated by the chapel in front of her, almost as if she wanted to go in. Tony wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, maybe it was good…

For dinner they went to a restaurant in the heart of Las Vegas. It was a roof top restaurant with incredible views over the city; very romantic, though of course Tony and Ziva weren't on a date. The meal was delicious and the evening was fun. Tony found himself wondering why they had never done this before, him and Ziva, having dinner together, it was fun. A totally none date kind of fun of course, Tony told himself.

As the sky darkened, the lights off Vegas turned on. The city came alive with the enthusiasm and excitement of Saturday night. Las Vegas seemed to buzz below them and it was something they had never experienced before in Washington; it was in a way, magical. The lights of a thousand stars flickered below and above them lighting up the sky magnificently and the far away hum of music from the casinos could be heard in the distance. "I never thanked you Tony" Ziva said as they walked down the street. They had left the restaurant and had the full intention of heading back to the casino where they planned on getting very drunk (that was the whole idea of the trip, at least for Tony, anyway).

"What for?" Tony said, watching Ziva as she strolled down the street next to him.

"Allowing me to come with you, I'm enjoying myself." Ziva said looking up to him and smiling, she wasn't sure if it was just the street light or the alcohol, though she hadn't had much yet, but Tony looked different somehow, good different.

"No problem, I am glad to have some company, especially if it's you." Tony hadn't meant to say that last part, it had just kind of slipped out.

"Especially if it's me?" Ziva questioned him, one eyebrow raised, 'what does he mean by that?' she asked herself, secretly hoping… wait no. What was she thinking? Tony was her co-worker, her friend, nothing more, even if he did look particularly handsome tonight…

"Err…" Tony said "Yeah, you know you're my friend, my best friend, I'm glad…" Tony trailed off; his voice had been wobbly as he had quickly tried to scramble together a plausible answer to her question.

They looked at each other, not speaking for a few seconds. Ziva's mind blurred as she looked into his eyes she couldn't remember where she was let alone what she was doing there. "Marry me." Ziva murmured.

No, no, no! What had she just said? Tony was going to think she was crazy and run away screaming or something even worse than that. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed propose. What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking; that was the problem. What was wrong with her? Panic took over and Ziva closed her eyes waiting for the running and the screaming. "Ok"

Ziva looked up, not quite believing her own ears. Had he really just said that? "I'm sorry?" Ziva asked, "I thought you would…"

"I know me two." Tony gulped, what was he saying? She had been joking, of course she had been joking; though she hadn't sounded like she had been joking…

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked "I mean; do you really want to get married?"

"Do you?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva said, her throat dry. She meant it, she actually meant it. She wanted to marry Tony, she had always wanted to marry Tony she just didn't know how to say it, how to ask it and she had had no idea if Tony had felt the same way.

"So do I." Tony replied and he meant it.

"Wow" said Ziva, it was the only word that seemed to express properly how she felt then, the only word that made sense.

"We're going to get married." Tony laughed then smiled, he finally knew she felt the same way as he did. She had the same feelings for him that he had been trying to deny for her for the past few months.

"Yes" Ziva replied smiling as well, "and I know the perfect place."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked, a worried look on his face that told Ziva he was concerned that she was having second thoughts about the decision they had made, well half an hour a go.

"Yes of course" she replied, smiling sheepishly. It wasn't like Ziva to doubt her own decisions but it was only now occurring to her what she had agreed, no suggested they did.

"Ok" said the lady at the desk, standing up and walking towards Ziva and Tony, "are you ready to get married?"

"Definitely" The two said unanimously as they stood up holding hands and walked into the chapel.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't plan on continuing this story, however people asked me if I could so they could find out how Gibbs reacted to Tony and Ziva getting married (duh duh duuuh!) and I had an idea which I liked on how to do so, so I decided to add another chapter. I hope you like it and as always please tell me what you think, I would especially like to know if I got Gibbs in character as this is important to me to keep the characters as close as possible to how they are on the show, so please let me know how I did. It would be most appreciated.

Disclaimer: I am not sure if this is necessary for the same story, but anyway you all know that I most definitely do not own NCIS.

* * *

Ziva glanced down at the gold ring on her finger. She fiddled with it, experimenting with the way the cold, hard metal felt against her skin. She liked the way it felt. Ziva also liked the feel of the man next to her massaging circles into her thigh with his thumb. She glanced over at Tony, smiling. They had been on the plane for 3 hours now and still had another 2 left till they arrived back in DC.

Tony looked at Ziva. He could honestly say he had never been happier in his entire life, which was strange as he had been sat in an uncomfortable plane seat for the last 3 hours. Yes the decision to get married had been a spur of the moment thing and there was the small fact that they had never, technically, been on a date together before, but Tony didn't care; it was the best decision he had made in his life.

"So are you going to be Ziva DiNozzo from now on then?" Tony asked his new wife.

"David-DiNozzo I think. I want to keep my last name. There is after all, no one else to continue it except for me." Ziva replied, her eyes returning to the ring on her finger as she said it.

"That's fine with me" Tony said then paused, "What do you think Gibbs will say?" He asked "We could potentially be out of a job when we tell him." Tony laughed but part of him was genuinely concerned about their boss' reaction to the news that they had eloped.

"Rule number 12 is never date a co-worker, we never dated and as far as I know the rules say nothing about marrying a co-worker." Ziva stated simply, her eyes not leaving the ring.

"Good point." Tony replied "but have you got any back up occupations, just in case?"

"Hired assassin" Ziva glanced up, smiling at him.

"Ok, let me re-phrase that, do you have any legal back up occupations that don't involve killing people, just in case?" Tony sighed, staring at Ziva.

"None that I can think of." She replied.

The plane landed at Dulles International late that night. They weren't due back into work until the next morning so they had at least some time to catch up on sleep. Tony turned to Ziva "Well we're home" he smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes" Ziva replied, looking away from DiNozzo.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Tony said, the words coming out of his mouth quickly.

"No me neither." Ziva sighed turning to Tony. They were both glad that they had decided to get married but something was bothering both of them. They had to tell Gibbs.

"Shall we just get it over and done with?" Ziva suggested, "We could a taxi to his house now, at least then we will know how he feels." She smiled "We will know if we still have a job."

"Yeah" Tony agreed "sounds like a good idea, I can't spend the night stressing."

They caught a taxi from the airport to Gibbs' home, not speaking the entire way. Ziva felt like she had moths in her stomach and Tony felt the exact same way except he had butterflies in his stomach, not moths. When they reached their boss' house they got their suitcases out of the boot of the taxi and walked up the front steps. They paused outside of the door, staring at it for a minute before turning to each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Tony suggested as they lingered in the porch.

"Agreed." Ziva said…

…"Great, I knew that would happen."

"Then why suggest it?" Ziva asked, a smug look on her face as her fingers still lingered in the 'scissors' position.

"I thought I might be wrong." Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair and turning to face the door. "Ok, fine, if I have to tell him, you have to go in first."

"Sure," she answered, going to open the door but Tony put his hand out to stop her.

"I mean into the basement."

"How do you know he will be there?" Ziva asked.

"Because I know Gibbs."

The basement looked just like it always had. Gibbs was lent up against the boat, sanding it. The radio was on in the background and next to their boss was a mug which either contained coffee or Bourbon, it was late so probably Bourbon. "What do you two want?" Gibbs asked without even looking at them, his eyes still focused on the wood in front of him.

"Err… we have something to tell you" Ziva said anxiously as she walked down the stairs followed by Tony. Gibbs picked up his watch that lay next to the mug.

"At 1 am?" He asked quizzically, "I thought you two would want to rest after Vegas."

"Well, we have to talk to you about that." Tony said standing next to Ziva at the bottom of the stair case.

This was when Gibbs turned to face his two agents. The first thing he noticed was the bags under their eyes, they certainly were tired after their flight, but that was not what bothered him; both Tony and Ziva were stood very awkwardly. Tony was staring at the ground, fidgeting and Ziva was looking at him anxiously, rubbing her hands together and that's when he saw it, the gold ring on Ziva's finger. The light in his basement reflected off the metal, making it look even more obvious in the dark night. He had seen too many of those rings to not know exactly what it was, a wedding ring.

"You do have something to tell me." Gibbs stated his eyes on Ziva's hands, his expression hard, "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo"…

"It's not what you think boss." Tony said, looking at Gibbs.

"You two didn't get married in Vegas? And that isn't a wedding ring?" Gibbs asked his voice raising as he walked towards Tony and Ziva; they both shrunk back a little as he approached them.

"Well yes, but…"

"But what? DiNozzo!" Gibbs was yelling now, he paced the basement running his hand over his face. "Have I not taught you two anything? Rule number 12- never date a co-worker and Tony you at least should understand what I think about marriage, it doesn't work!"

"It doesn't work for you, boss!" Tony said, stepping in front of Ziva to face Gibbs. He hadn't expected Gibbs to be understanding but telling them that they shouldn't have gotten together just because he couldn't hold a marriage together was not right. "That does not mean it won't work out for us."

"How long have you been dating?" Gibbs asked, his back was to them now but his voice was calmer.

"We haven't exactly, been dating." Ziva butted in.

"Oh that sounds like the perfect marriage situation." He said sarcastically, turning to face them.

"Well maybe it's not perfect, but we came here to find out if you accepted it, you don't have to like it, just accept it." Tony snapped.

"Is it going to affect your job? But to be honest I don't see how it can't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked, getting slightly annoyed herself, now.

"What if you two broke up? You're both good agents I don't want to lose one or both of you because you can't stand to be in the same room together." Gibbs said.

"We're not you, boss." Tony said finally.

"Yeah, I know" Gibbs sighed, leaning on his boat and not looking at them. Tony and Ziva waited for him to continue but he didn't for a few moments.

"You're right" Gibbs said "You're not me, so don't mess it up like I did." He walked over to the stairs standing in front of them, and then laughed. "As long as this won't affect your jobs, I don't mind, now go you both look like crap."

"Thanks boss." Tony smiled shyly, he'd half expected to be fired, or shot, one of the two. Ziva didn't say anything she just threw herself at Gibbs, hugging him. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and tried to fight them off while whispering thank you into her boss' shoulder.

**1 week later… **

Ziva gazed around Tony's flat or should she say their flat. The living room floor was covered in boxes and in Silver Springs her own home was up for sale. Abby, Mcgee and Ducky had come round to help her un-pack; Abby had been thrilled by the news but that was not surprising, nearly everything thrilled Abby. Mcgee and Ducky had cautioned them like Gibbs but were now just as happy for them as Abby was, if slightly less excitable. Gibbs was keeping his distance, they were ok, but he knew the importance of giving them some space, at least for a little while. Tony smiled at Ziva from across the room, that smile told Ziva something, they were going to be ok.

There was a warm feeling in her stomach and a smile on her face as she began un-packing the next box. It was full of photo albums. Ziva picked the top one up and opened it to a random page. The photograph was of two children, one boy and one girl, they were both smiling widely but Ziva's eyes lingered on the boy's face.

"You were right, Ari" she whispered to the photo of her brother. "I did find my happy ending."


End file.
